


(Не)нужно ждать

by hangmans_joke



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangmans_joke/pseuds/hangmans_joke
Summary: Лютик строит из себя героя.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. I will make you breath

Лютик смотрит, как завороженно Цири следит за руками Геральта, когда тот разжигает огонь. Мокрые ветки вспыхивают от Игни в мгновение ока, и они садятся у костра, где так тепло и сразу хочется спать.

Лютик последние дни не достает лютню: боится, что от холода расслоится дерево или потрескается лак. Поэтому, когда Цири засыпает, лежа на его коленях, он просто тихо напевает ей колыбельную.

Геральт смотрит на них через всполохи огня, и его глаза кажутся двумя угольками в темноте.

— Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать, — говорит он негромко.  
— Ты тоже, — пожимает плечами Лютик, и сердце у него бьется заполошно и часто. Он обязательно скажет, но потом. Позднее.  
— Хмм.

Облава застает их на рассвете врасплох. Лютик растерянно смотрит на Геральта, прячет Цири за спиной, постоянно оглядываясь, держит в руке меч, и рука ходит ходуном. Они ведь почти не спали последнюю неделю, он только-только сомкнул глаза, когда услышал топот коней и окрик Геральта. Да и не ели толком, так, перебивались пойманными Геральтом маленькими жилистыми зайцами, которые толком не жевались, оставляя запасы на последние дни.

Солдаты кричат. Их много, человек десять, и Лютик кидается к лошадям, отвязывает сначала Плотву, потом Пегаса, который недовольно ржет, потому что чует суету. Цири держит в вытянутых руках кинжал, который ей подарил Геральт.

— Отвечаешь за нее головой! — рычит Геральт, встретившись с ним взглядом. Лютик это и без него знает.

Он садится в седло, спрятав меч в ножны, и подхватывает Цири с земли, не заботясь, удобно ей или нет, он слышит свист арбалетного болта у уха, а потом еще одного, и щеку обжигает огнем. Он не чувствует, как стекает кровь. Он слышит звон мечей, слышит ржание коней и не оглядывается.

— Быстрее! — шипит он, усаживая Цири впереди себя, прикрывая ее спину, вжимает коню пятки в бока, заставляя тронуться с места. Конь недовольно ведет головой, но идет, идет, а потом переходит на рысь, и Лютик успевает успокоиться, пока в плечо не врезается следующий болт. Его едва не сносит с седла, Цири испуганно вскрикивает, но Лютик только заставляет коня уйти с дороги в лес, прижимает к себе Цири рукой поперек груди, а второй рукой — немеющей от боли — сжимает поводья. Он оглядывается, но их не преследуют.

Сколько они так скачут, он не знает. Как и не знает, сколько ехать до Каэр Морхена — ночь, день, может, больше. Он знает только направление, знает, что их ждут. И впереди только лес, снег и горы. Все кажется одинаковым, одинаковым и опасным. Нужно остановиться, нужно вытащить болт из плеча, потому что каждое движение отзывается дикой болью, и Лютик почти не соображает. Он с трудом слезает с тяжело дышащего коня, одной рукой помогает Цири, опускает ее бережно на землю и бессильно садится у дерева, разглядывая торчащее острие из плеча.

— Нужно вытащить, — Лютик облизывает губы и смотрит вверх на нижние ветви высоких сосен — далеко-далеко вверху. Цири раскапывает снег, чтобы конь мог пожевать желтоватую, мертвую траву, и привязывает его к небольшому хилому деревцу, и роется в седельной сумке. — Ох блядь, это будет больно. Прости, принцесса… я не должен так выражаться в присутствии королевских особ… — улыбается он.  
— Я больше не княжна, — Цири достает из сумок несколько уцелевших склянок, перебирает их с беспокойством и беспомощно смотрит на него.  
— Зеленое, я думаю, — говорит Лютик. У него темнеет в глазах, когда он тянет за стрелу, в нос ударяет неприятный металлический запах крови. Она все не останавливается. Он стискивает зубы, тянет еще, едва не теряя сознание, ему стыдно за свою слабость, а еще стыдно, что Цири это видит. Пальцы скользят по металлу и дереву, и он морщится. — Где твой кинжал, ласточка? Который Геральт тебе подарил…

Цири подходит к нему медленно, словно он дикий зверь. Лютик прислоняется к дереву плечом, чуть поворачиваясь к ней, и смотрит виновато.

— Сможешь сделать надсечки на древке и сломать? Я не дотягиваюсь.

Цири поджимает губы, стискивает зубы, выглядит старше своих лет, серьезно кивнув, и совсем неловко прижимает кинжал лезвием к древку, надавливая. У Лютика темнеет в глазах, он не сдерживает крик, и Цири отшатывается. Лютик тяжело дышит, поднимая здоровую руку, хватая княжну за запястье, пачкая ее своей кровью, и мотает головой.

— Погоди. Второй рукой держи древко, так, чтобы оно не двигалось слишком сильно. И… сейчас, — он беспомощно оглядывается, но потом просто сует кулак себе в рот и, встретившись с Цири взглядом, кивает.

Цири бледнеет еще сильнее, сливается цветом со снегом вокруг, сжимает кулачок вокруг древка и сосредоточенными движениями надрезает его у оперения. Лютик мычит, потому что он не может сдержаться, но он благодарен ей за то, что она не останавливается. Кажется, он прокусывает себе руку до крови, но это не имеет значения. Наконец, он слышит треск — Цири надламывает древко, откидывает его в сторону, отходит на пару шагов, смотрит на свои ладони и всхлипывает.

Лютик снова тянет за наконечник и не отпускает, несмотря на то, что перед глазами пляшут звезды и действует он из последних сил. А потом он прижимает ладонь к ране, тяжело дышит и пытается прийти в себя. Нельзя останавливаться надолго, если за ними погоня, нельзя оставлять следы, нужно идти вперед.

Он гонит мысли о Геральте прочь.

Он следит из-под ресниц за тем, как Цири отрывает от своей рубахи полоски, как пропитывает их зеленоватой жидкостью, слышит запах тысячелистника, шипит, когда она прижимает к его плечу тряпицу, и выговаривает слова благодарности.

Снег вокруг них заляпан кровью. Они кое-как прикрывают пятна, притаптывают, насыпают сверху свежий снег, и Лютик старается не наклоняться. Его зимний плащ пропитан кровью, как и рубаха, жилет и штаны, а кожу неприятно тянет, ему кажется в какой-то момент, что все это долгий дурной сон, который никак не кончится, ужасный кошмар, а еще он абсолютно уверен, что умрет. Цири молчит, тишину прерывают порывы ветра, редкий вой волков или варгов, и изо всех сил сдерживаемые стоны Лютика.

Ему жарко; капли пота скатываются по спине, сердце бьется часто, словно птица в клетке, одежда продолжает пропитываться кровью, которая все еще течет, потому что повязка почти ее не останавливает. А потом он начинает мерзнуть — пальцы не двигаются, и все тело пробивает дрожь. Они делают привалы, и он заставляет себя и Цири есть — в седельной сумке находит припрятанные сухофрукты и лавашак, который он купил у офирского торговца еще только несколько дней назад, а еще бережно завернутое в холщовый мешок вяленое мясо.

Он не чувствует вкуса еды. Они пьют растаявший снег, и зубы ломит от холода, хотя Лютику все чаще кажется, что ему больше не холодно. Рассвет застает их в пути. Лютик щурится на светлеющее небо за вершинами деревьев, а Цири говорит что-то ободряющее. Говорит про Геральта.

— Надеюсь, мы не потерялись, ласточка, — шепчет Лютик, чуть выпрямляясь в седле. Все его тело протестует против этого движения, и он, охнув, наклоняется снова. Цири встревоженно оглядывается. Лютик пытается улыбнуться, надеется, что вместо улыбки не получается жалкая гримаса.  
— Нет, — уверенно отвечает Цири, и Лютик ей верит.

Часть пути они идут пешком. Лютик видит, как Цири почти тонет в мягком снегу, и старается не думать о том, что она может простудиться и заболеть. Сам он давно не ощущает ног, двигается, потому что так нужно, потому что нет никаких других вариантов, потому что он должен идти вперед, ради Цири. И ради Геральта.

Закат наступает удивительно быстро — хотя, возможно, что Лютик просто не замечает провалы во времени. Он честно не помнит, чтобы они снова садились на коня. Но у него поводья в руке, и Цири сидит с ровной спиной перед ним, и конь под ними дышит часто и тяжело.

— Что это? — Лютик всматривается в чащу, где, кажется, мелькает огонек.  
— Не смотри, — просит Цири, накрывает его ладонь своей — в теплой варежке, стукает коня пяткой, умело ведет в сторону. — Не смотри, Геральт говорил, что это мгляки.

Лютик меньше всего сейчас хочет встречи с монстрами. Ему кажется, что он слышит голоса. Но, наверно, это тоже мгляки.

Он едва не падает с коня, каждый шаг животного отдается глухой болью во всем теле. В свете луны он видит башни замка, выхватывает взглядом холмы, засыпанные снегом, а еще… черепа? Цири снова жмется к нему всем телом, и он обнимает ее. Они заходят под арку, и становится совсем темно. А потом он видит огонь. Это тоже иллюзия? Или, быть может, магия или чей-то знак? Но, чем ближе они приближаются, тем становится яснее. Это факелы.

— Стоять! Кто здесь? Геральт? — говорит властный голос, и конь послушно встает как вкопанный. Лютик наклоняется вперед, бездумно разглядывая в сумраке гриву коня и силуэт. Он не сразу понимает, что Цири слезает, и не слышит ее взволнованного высокого голоса, не осознает, что его кто-то стаскивает с коня. Видит только желтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками, седые волосы и шепчет пересохшими губами «Геральт?» и слышит такое привычное ворчание. На несколько октав ниже, чем у Геральта. — Зар-раза, девчонка, что ли?  
— Пожалуйста, — говорит Цири. Ее глаза в полутьме горят ярким зеленым огнем, но этот огонь успокаивается, затихает, когда Лютика куда-то ведут.

Он не чувствует правую руку. Она висит плетью, а плечо и грудь наливаются свинцовой тяжестью, даже больше, чем раньше. Ему одновременно жарко и холодно, он не понимает, где он и что происходит — это пугает.

Так выглядит смерть? Так выглядит его смерть? Они ведь добрались до Каэр Морхена?

— Цири! — зовет он.  
— Прекрати вертеться, — приказывает голос сверху.

Его довольно небрежно на что-то кладут и начинают раздевать. Он не сопротивляется, завороженный желтыми глазами, только невольно все равно стонет, когда правое плечо и руку начинают трогать. Голоса сливаются в один. Но он уверен, что слышит голос Цири, значит, она в безопасности, а это главное. А потом ему наконец-то становится тепло, и он разрешает себе закрыть глаза.

— Ну-ка, не спи, — его трясут, и он послушно открывает глаза. — Как звать?  
— Лютик…  
— Он бредит, кажется. Эскель, принеси воды.

Лютик смотрит на ведьмака над собой. Тот выглядит старым и уставшим, но Лютик знает, что, если это Весемир, то это иллюзия. Ведьмаки уходят только на вечный покой, а Весемир жив и, наверно, старше ведьмачьей крепости. К губам прикладывают холодную кружку, и Лютик жадно пьет, расплескивая половину на себя, даже этого не замечая.

— Странно, что кровь не остановилась, — слышит он. — Нужно прижечь.  
— Нет, — с трудом ворочает языком Лютик, потому что это звучит очень страшно. Потому что ему очень нужна эта рука, потому что он хочет играть на лютне. Лютня…! Лютик чуть приподнимается, опираясь на здоровую руку, с беспокойством оглядываясь. Голова кружится, но теперь он может разглядеть, где они находятся — небольшая комната, каменные стены, лучины в железных держателях на них. Ведьмаки — их двое — стоят рядом.  
— Тихо-тихо, — Весемир заставляет лечь его обратно, — надо остановить кровотечение.

В рот ему засовывают что-то твердое, язык упирается в деревяшку, и Лютик прикусывает ее, смотрит из-под полуприкрытых ресниц на оранжевый от Игни металл в руке Весемира, и думает про горящие золотом глаза Геральта. И это последнее, что он видит перед тем, как его накрывает сначала волна боли, а потом — тьмы.

Просыпается Лютик от громких голосов. Он приоткрывает глаза, щурится в потолок, который расплывается, и пытается пошевелить руками. Правое плечо тянет, но какой-то совсем тупой болью. Он сжимает пальцы в кулак, разжимает, ведет подушечкой большого пальца по остальным пальцам и едва не плачет от облегчения.

— Лютик! — над ним нависает встревоженное личико княжны. Кто-то успел подстричь ей волосы, неровно и не слишком аккуратно, и теперь она самую чуточку похожа на мальчика. — Лютик проснулся! Геральт!  
— Геральт? — бездумно повторяет Лютик пересохшими губами. Геральт жив. Геральт здесь.  
— Ну и испугал же ты нас, — с укором говорит Геральт, появившись за спиной у Цири, присаживается на одно колено, глядя на Лютика так ласково, что Лютик не знает, снится ли ему это или нет. Цири вдруг спохватывается и приносит воду. Лютик все еще чувствует во рту привкус крови и дерева, сглатывает, поморщившись и приподнимается. Он стукается зубами о железный край кружки, делает несколько глотков и с благодарностью кивает Цири.  
— Долго я спал? — он трет лицо и разглядывает себя — грудь и плечо сдавливает повязка.  
— Три дня, — Цири неловко его обнимает, осторожно, стараясь не касаться правой руки, и продолжает хитро: — А у Геральта кое-что для тебя есть.

Лютик переводит взгляд на Геральта. Тот поднимает с пола футляр с лютней, и у него перехватывает дыхание. Он протягивает руку, обхватывает футляр там, где гриф, смотрит на Геральта и смаргивает выступившие непрошеные слезы. Геральт вдруг выглядит смущенным. Он не убирает своей руки, и его пальцы настолько рядом, что Лютик ощущает их тепло. Он ведет ладонью по обтянутому кожей футляру и накрывает их ею.

— Спасибо, — улыбается он, и Геральт улыбается ему в ответ.

Цири тихо выскальзывает за дверь, и Геральт — одновременно с тихим стуком, с которым дверь закрывается — поднимается с колена, выпускает из рук лютню, только для того, чтобы наклониться и обхватить Лютика одной рукой, крепко вжав ладонь ему в поясницу. Он гладит костяшками пальцев Лютика по щеке, под царапиной от стрелы, и прижимается лбом к его лбу, прикрыв глаза.

— Все хорошо, — говорит Лютик.  
— Теперь — да, — отвечает Геральт.


	2. You will make me howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Флафф и нежнота.

Первым делом Лютик, конечно же, хочет исследовать крепость. Он едва стоит на ногах, когда одним лишь усилием воли заставляет себя подняться с постели.

Эскель над ним посмеивается и сразу же предупреждает, куда ходить нельзя: к алхимической лаборатории лучше не приближаться, опасными являются даже просто испарения. Весемир разрешает читать книги — под его присмотром и строгим контролем, разумеется. Геральт же помогает ему перебраться в другую комнату, ближе к его и к той, что теперь принадлежит Цири.

Маленькая княжна довольно быстро привыкает к суровым условиям. Она гордо показывает Лютику убитую крысу, чья шкура бережно прибита к двери ее комнаты. Лютик надеется, что Цири не обижается, не увидев его воодушевления.

За разглядыванием припасов в одном из подвальных помещений Лютика застает Весемир.

— Голодный, что ли? — уточняет старый ведьмак, стащив с плеча тяжелый мешок и поставив его в угол. Лютик пожимает плечами и морщится из-за легкой тянущей боли. Он последние несколько дней настолько не понимает, что ему хочется или что ему нужно, словно он потерял не только кровь, пока добирался с Цири до Каэр Морхена, а еще и некую внутреннюю гармонию. — Ну, как решишь, возьми, что захочешь, — насмешливо говорит Весемир и уходит.

А еще Геральт, кажется, его избегает. Не слишком явно, конечно, но остаться с ним наедине теперь довольно сложно. В крепость возвращаются Ламберт и Коен — ведьмак из другой школы, и Лютик воочию видит различия в боевых стилях волков и грифонов.

Все ведьмаки регулярно тренируются, и Цири теперь тренируется вместе с ними, прыгает, бегает, дерется на тренировочных деревянных мечах и устает так, что засыпает порой за ужином, привалившись плечом к Лютику или Геральту — сидеть она предпочитает между ними. И Геральт отправляет их в комнаты, а сам остается внизу, со своими _братьями_.

Нет, Лютик не ревнует. Как можно ревновать к семье, как можно ревновать Геральта к тем, с кем он чувствует себя настолько свободным и спокойным? Он все чаще улыбается, словно с его плеч кто-то снял огромный груз, и ему не нужно постоянно быть начеку, предпочитая медитацию сну.

Лютик набирает в кулак сухофруктов и возвращается в холл через длинные темные коридоры и крутую лестницу с разбитыми ступенями, невольно представляя себе малолетних ведьмаков, пробирающихся сюда же за едой в ночи или вином. Яркое воображение рисует Лютику разновозрастных мальчишек, чью недолгую жизнь и бессмысленную и жестокую смерть видели эти безмолвные каменные стены.

За дюжину дней он выучивает, как добраться до комнат в башне и до горячих зачарованных магами источников в подвале, как не провалиться сквозь прогнивший дощатый пол в одном из верхних коридоров, как дойти до конюшен и где Ламберт прячет несколько бутылок водки. Это получается случайно, когда они с Цири играют в прятки, и Лютик заворачивает за очередной угол и врезается в Ламберта, потому что не смотрит, куда он идет. Ламберт кривит губы — все еще недоволен, что в их _доме_ чужие, но ничего не говорит, только отталкивает Лютика в сторону и скрывается за углом.

А Лютик, забравшись за сундуки, набитые истлевающим тряпьем, наталкивается рукой на холодные стеклянные горлышки бутылок.

Никогда и нигде больше Лютик не видел такой красивый вид: он забирается на самую высокую башню, крепко держится за каменные ограждения, разглядывая верхушки гор и покрытые снегом леса. Воздух здесь совсем иной, и голова у него знатно кружится, когда он спускается вниз.

— Передай оленину, — рычит Геральт за ужином, когда Ламберт отодвигает запеченое мясо.  
— Не заслужил, — огрызается Ламберт. Лютик переводит недоуменный взгляд с одного ведьмака на другого.  
— Ламберт злится, что Геральт должен был привезти запасы, — поясняет Эскель, — потому что в этом году была его очередь, а он не только не привез их, но еще…  
— Притащил нас с Цири? — уточняет Лютик.

Цири смотрит на Геральта немного растерянно, так и не донеся до рта ложку. Ловит взгляд Лютика, который едва заметно кивает на ее тарелку. И вздыхает, хмурится, двигает ее в сторону Ламберта.

— Ты боишься, что тебе не хватит? — спрашивает она. — Можешь съесть мою порцию.

У Ламберта хватает совести выглядеть так, словно ему неловко. Он что-то неслышно бормочет — Весемир хмыкает, кажется — и пододвигает тарелку обратно к Цири, а оленину — к Геральту.

Эскель откровенно смеется, а Геральт просто закатывает глаза. Лютик переглядывается с Коеном, и тот ему подмигивает.

Цири все еще снятся кошмары. Она будит криком не только ведьмаков с их чутким слухом, но и Лютика, который отвык от давящей на уши тишины — в лесу всегда слышно птиц и ночных животных, а в селах и городах — людей, собак, скот. Здесь же, высоко в горах, в заметенной снегом крепости, так тихо и тоскливо, что ему кажется, что он теряется во времени. И поэтому разрезающий эту почти физически ощущаемую тишину детский крик заставляет его самого просыпаться в холодном поту.

У Цири в комнате тепло, она мечется под волчьими шкурами и меховым покрывалом, жмурится, стонет, и Лютик, поставив подсвечник на небольшой деревянный стол, садится рядом на ее кровать, осторожно гладит ее по худеньким плечам, легко трясет и обнимает, когда Цири, очнувшись, всхлипывает и вцепляется в него. Лютик гладит ее по макушке, баюкает, пока она снова не проваливается в сон, и понимает, что он за эти дни ни разу не брал в руки спасенную Геральтом лютню. Что она так и лежит в своем футляре рядом с кроватью в его комнате.

Скрип заставляет Лютика обернуться. В проеме двери стоит Геральт, неяркий свет от свечей отражается красным в его глазах. Он одет в рубаху и штаны, встрепан и выглядит заспанным.

— Как она? — тихо спрашивает Геральт.  
— Спит, — Лютик опускает Цири и накрывает ее, гладит по отросшим волосам и думает, что нужно ее подстричь. — Как насчет позднего перекуса?  
— Идем.

Лютик задувает свечи в подсвечнике и протягивает руку в темноту. Геральт мягко берет ее в свою и переплетает их пальцы, тянет его за собой.

Надо отдать ему должное, Лютик спотыкается всего несколько раз по пути в холл.

В гигантском камине тлеют угли, Геральт зажигает свечи на столе с помощью Игни, кладет в камин дрова из стопки неподалеку и вопросительно смотрит на Лютика.

— Садись, — он кивает на скамью, — я сейчас кое-что принесу.

Лютик забирается на скамью с ногами, потому что внезапно понимает, что ему холодно, и берет из глиняной плошки сушеные яблоки. Геральт ставит перед ним знакомую бутылку из темного стекла и обнимает, прижимаясь к его спине. Лютик закрывает глаза, откидывается назад, запрокидывает голову Геральту на плечо и счастливо выдыхает.

— Эст Эст специально для меня?  
— Для нас, — Геральт делает несколько больших глотков, садясь рядом, и отдает ему вино.  
— Сложу стихи о щедрых ведьмаках.

Геральт улыбается уголком рта, оттягивает ворот рубахи Лютика и долго смотрит на алеющий шрам на его плече.

— Почти не болит.  
— Ты не играешь.  
— Это… не поэтому.  
— Почему же?

Лютик вздыхает, подвигается ближе к Геральту, поднимает руку и гладит его по щеке, скользит ладонью на его затылок и тянет к себе ближе.

— Мне нужно было немного времени, — Лютик шепчет эти слова Геральту в губы, коротко целует и чуть отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Нам.  
— Для чего же? — Геральт едва заметно подается вперед, чуть хмурясь. Лютик уверен — он спрашивает на автомате, просто потому что нужно что-то сказать, и ему не так уж интересен ответ, он смотрит завороженно на губы Лютика, и его зрачки темные и широкие. Лютик снова его целует, невесомо и коротко, едва касаясь его губ своими.  
— Геральт.  
— Хмм?  
— Знаешь, что я хотел сказать тогда?  
— Знаю, — Геральт забирает бутылку из его ослабевших пальцев и ставит на пол у ножки стола. — Может быть, не слово в слово, потому что из нас двоих поэт — это все же ты…

Лютик смеется, залезает Геральту на колени, обнимает за шею и прижимается лбом к его лбу.

— Я люблю тебя, — просто говорит он.

Геральт кладет ладони на его поясницу, задирая рубаху, вжимает прохладные пальцы в теплую кожу, и Лютик ежится. Он пьян, но не от нескольких глотков сладкого белого вина, а от этой близости.

От дурманящего ощущения счастья, сиюминутного и жадного, переполняющего его.

Геральт опускает ладони ниже и хрипло выдыхает, когда Лютик скользит рукой между их телами, когда царапает его живот, забравшись под рубаху. Не нужно больше ждать, не нужно больше притворяться.

Лютик вздрагивает, когда в камине вдруг раздается треск, косится на отсветы пламени на каменном полу, а потом закрывает глаза и самозабвенно целует Геральта, ни о чем не думая.

Они сидят так почти до утра, лениво целуясь, касаясь друг друга, Лютика накрывает ощущением безвременья, вечности, собственного бессмертия, всесилия. Геральт подхватывает его на руки, когда Лютик, захлебываясь словами, пытается это ему объяснить, и несет в свою комнату.

От одежды они избавляются не дойдя до кровати, на которую Геральт его буквально швыряет, так, что у Лютика вышибает воздух из легких. В комнате темно, но Лютик знает, что Геральту достаточно предрассветной серости за мутными стеклами чтобы его видеть.

— Так и будешь смотреть? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Лютик, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
— Мне нравится смотреть, — шепчет Геральт и нависает над ним, упираясь в кровать ладонями у его головы, наклоняется, — я люблю тебя, — выговаривает он, прижимаясь губами к шраму на плече, ведет мокро языком до его шеи и целует, кусает, оставляя следы, и Лютик трогает его сам, везде, как ему давно хотелось. Геральт довольно стонет, нет, рычит, когда Лютик ласкает его, и дышит часто и прерывисто, и от этого Лютику сладко, и сердце бьется заполошно, стучит в ушах, отдается жаром во всем теле. Геральт накрывает его своей ладонью, и у Лютика перехватывает дыхание от удовольствия.

Они лежат взмокшие и довольные, Геральт лениво прикусывает в поцелуе его губы, вжимает влажные пальцы ему в ребра, и Лютик фыркает, отталкивая его руку и пытаясь нашарить что-нибудь, чтобы накрыться. Геральт накрывает его собой, прижимает к кровати, и Лютик сдавленно стонет.

— Ты что, успел стать еще тяжелее?  
— Мм, — Геральт утыкается лицом ему в шею.

Лютик гладит его по затылку и закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к его постепенно выравнивающимся дыханию и сердцебиению. Геральт расслабляется, проваливается в чуткий поверхностный сон, и Лютик следует его примеру, надеясь, что их никто не потревожит хотя бы до обеда: наверняка все в крепости, кроме, разумеется, Цири, прекрасно понимают, как именно прошла эта ночь.


End file.
